No Breath
by CoGaShA
Summary: He was my greatest love...He was my greatest enemy...that soon turned into my greatest down fall...If I could do it all over I wouldn't change a thing. Minato/Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that came to me while I was laying in bed, I couldn't get it out of my head so I just wrote it down**. **I hope everyone will enjoy this...well go on and read.**

**O-yah this is not beta'ed, my beta is on vacation...so yah I have to do this myself...but yah if anyone want to be my beta for this let me know. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Parings:Minato/Kyuubi.**

**My other fanfiction with Minato and Fugaku will be the next updated so look out for that!!**

**-No breath ch1--  
**

He took deep shallow breaths trying to clam himself, it wasn't working; nothing was working . He pasted around the small room trying to will the pain away, he couldn't understand, why was this happening now? . He felt pain the day before but it wasn't this bad, his stomach painfully contracted making his lower body weak . This was know time to be getting sick he had work to do in the morning, he walked to the corner of the cell bracing himself on the cold rocky walls . A burst of pain shot though him making him whimper in pain, he couldn't be load or the guard would come and that the last thing he needed right now . Any sign of weakness would only end up with them thinking he weak, and there for useless .

He slowly swotted onto his knees, as he did so his stomach contracted again but this time pushing violently . He didn't no what was happening , he finally couldn't take it anymore, his clothes felt like fire on him . He quickly tore away his dirty shirt and worn shorts, He tried standing again but that only ended up with the pain getting worse . He sunk back down to the cold floor that had hay here and there, he reached for the ones closest to him putting it together .

It felt like many moons have fast before the pain started to move , it started in his back and made it's way down to his abdomen . He heard foot steps coming and quited down, the step's stopped at the cell next to him before moving on . He went down on all four's, his thick orange and red fur damp with sweat .

By now his body was recked by violent shivers, he didn't know when it would end . He couldn't help the load whimper that felt his lips as his body pushed out whatever it was that was causing it to go thought such pain. He tried catching he breath as the pain retreated, he head was spinning.

He only then notice the tiny figure wiggling in the hay . He couldn't believe his eyes, there lay-ed a small pup(baby), what was more surprising to him was that the pup was hairless except his head; which had a patch of blond hair . Many things didn't add up to him though, how and when did he get pregnant without him knowing.

He started to freak out, he-he just had a baby, him!?

He was snapped out his thought as the baby whimpered on the hay,this was all new to him. He was ignorant to the subject about pup's, where he came from the man having a pup was not needed . When the females did have pup's they did it in the privacy of there homes until the pup was old enough to do most thing for them self . And only the close family members can see and touch the pup at such time.

He never had a close relative have a pup so he wasn't about to know what they did with the babies. He slowly picked the pup up holding it in his arms, the pup wiggled around in his arms, he didn't know what to do. He didn't need to do anything; the pup stopped moving when it started to suckle on one of the hairy nipples. It didn't feel good, but, if that make the baby happy and stop crying he will deal with it.

gently he lower himself and the pup on to the hay on the floor , The pup sucked hungrily, the eye weren't even opened yet as the small arms felt around on his fur . The pup was going to be a problem, if the lord and the cancel member found out he didn't know what they would do with the pup. But he new he couldn't hid it forever, there bond to find out, but he will never let them have his pup, never !

He looked around his small cell, there was no escape . He already new he'd tried many times to find a way only to fail . The lost time he tried he was almost beat to death . The only reason they kept him alive was because he was strong, he wasn't the leader of one of the strongest clan for nothing . That didn't matter now, nothing matter except his pup .

He pulled the pup under him making sure to hid him well encase one of 'them' came in . By then the baby was already asleep, he watched the baby sleep, he relaxed face shifting a little .

He was pulled away from his gazing as he heard steps again, he pushed his baby more under him making sure the pup wasn't seen. The small door to the cell opened one of the guard came in with a big piece of meat. Know matter how hungry he was, he wasn't going to move and reveille he new born pup . The guard just sat the meat down looking at him with indifference . The guard left soon after, he waited making sure the guard was gone , the sent began to become cold, so he new the guard was gone.

He reached for the meat bringing it to him slowly, he didn't want to wake the baby with his fast movement . He ate fast trying to get some of his strength back . He was drained his lids falling slowly before he new it he was fast asleep.

--

Surprisingly enough he wasn't the first to wake . The sound of soft cries woke him; he was never a heavy sleeper anyway, so even the softest of sounds woke him . At first he didn't understand what the sound was, until the new born pup kicked his small legs around . He woke slowly as the pup wiggled around under his soft fur, it was almost morning . Meaning soon he would have to work in the yard, yard work was nothing new to him, he did it since he was captured . His 'kind' was hunted down and captured for sport, or slaves to powerful vampires.

He couldn't leave the pup here, he worked the yard for most of the day until sunset, and sometimes all night . He looked around the small cell finding nothing to help him with this kind of situation, but something caught his eye, it was something that was laying around the cell for a long time.

--

He walked to the yard slowly, nothing was different it was like any other day . They put him next to kane, in the yard all the 'worker' jobs was to break down rocks that would be mad into something but he never new what . Kane was like him, his 'kind' but Kane was different from them though, he was smart, really smart . Kane new most things that others of his 'kind' could ever hope to archive in a life time, well that's what he thought about kane smarts .

Kane was a nice guy, or at least that's what he thought too . He was never mean, he just well...he talked allot about random things, but he was a fast worker . He just really liked talking to others, so much that when he finished his work he would help others with there work, well the one that would listen to him rant and rant about any old things .

He was grateful for that today, his body was weak . He looked forward to Kane finishing his work loud .

"So...you had it right kyuubi?"Kyuubi, who was spaced out looked over at Kane trying to remember what was said. Kane didn't stop working as he spoke, that was a good thing, if he did stop every time he was speaking he would have nothing done .

"Huh?, what do you mean?" Kyuubi didn't stop working either but twitched slightly at Kane's words.

"Did you have the kit, or should I say pup yet?"Kane laughed at Kyuubi's expression .

"How did you know?!" Kyuubi whispered looking around to see if anyone heard, know one did .

"I could smell the pup or kit on you, I'm good with smell thanks to my mom having allot of kids after me." Kane explained.

"Oh, yeah I...had it ." Kance looked around for the hidden new born.

"Right here. "Kyuubi new he could trust Kane with his life, and it did feel good to tell someone.

--

Kyuubi pulled down a pouch like pocket, it was the same color as his fur . Kyuubi new the cloth would come in handy one day . Kyuubi reviled a small sleeping blond pup, Kane found the pup a bit off . For one it had blond hair while Kyuubi's was blood red, second the pup was hairless . All new born wolf's was born with a good amount of hair, maybe it was the fox in Kyuubi's blood that mad it that way.

If Kyuubi hadn't spent what felt like many moons birthing the new born he would have sworn it wasn't his, the new born looked nothing like him, not the hair, face or hell not even the skin color, the pup was tan while he was a good shade pale . He didn't know the eye color yet well because...the new born hasn't opened his eyes yet but he bet it wasn't his color .

"So who's the father?" Kane asked curiously .

"I don't know, I don't even remember doing it with anyone . "Which was true, he was waiting to become of age before finding a mate . That couldn't happen since he was captured and put to working not allow to talk or anything, much less mate with someone .

"This shouldn't be to hard, the pup has blond hair, not much of use have blond as a color, hell hardly any of us have blond hair." Kane thought for a minute thinking of all the possibility . There was Tai, but Tai and Kyuubi haven't even met much-less slept together . Sora, no, he was scared of everything, Kane didn't know who he lasted this long . The last person was Bascrick, but he was a know too, Bascrick was a uke all the way, so he couldn't have even top someone as big as Kyuubi, he didn't think so . Whoever did top Kyuubi had to be powerful, Kyuubi wasn't much brains, heck he was just...well simple minded . Sometimes he didn't know up from down, but Kyuubi was one powerful guy .

"The only possibility are, out of the question are you sure you don't know?"Kane asked one more time .

"I do remember waking up...and...lord Minato bending over me, I thought it was a dream but know I'm not sure."Kyuuni trialed off.

"Wait! you mean the pup could be half of that evil conniving lord Minato!, wow."Kane looked speechless and that took allot to make him stop talking .

"I don't know...wait! I kinda remember now, I was call to the palace...

--

He was working in the yard for awhile, Kane was still talking when he was called by one if the guards .

" Hey...you, yeah you come here . " Kyuubi looked over still not sure if the guard was really talking to him, he didn't do anything . He sighed as he was walking over to the thin every pale guard .

"Yes, sir. " Number one rule, always address the guard with sir, or be ready to get your ass kicked , Kyuubi learned that the hard way .

"Hmm...the lord wants to see you."The guards eyes run over Kyuubi's human form . Rule number two always turn into you human form in front of a vampire , it had something to do with size, but Kyuubi couldn't be sure .

The guard turn walking away, not even looking to see if Kyuubi was following him . The yard and the palace wasn't far from each other, in fact the yard was in front of the palace .

So the walk there was relatively short . Kyuubi kept his eyes to the floor, not because he was scared , but because he didn't wish to look at the other vampires that roamed the hallways . They make him sick; always looking at him as if he was shit on there shinny shoes .

The longer they walked the more uneasy he became, where was they going? . When they did stop it was at a larg door, the guard knocked once before opening the door . It was a bedroom a very big bed room, but that's not got Kyuubi attention it was the fact that the lord and his queen was also in the room .

The guard bowed then made his leave, leaving Kyuubi standing there facing the other occupants in the room.

"You most be wondering what your doing here...hmm?" Lord Minatio asked, stepping away from his wife that lay-ed on the bed .

"That would be nice to know ."Kyuubi shot back but kept his tone calm not wanting to anger the lord or his queen , he didn't have a death wish .

"In all good time everything will become clear to you ." Minato walk toward Kyuubi who was rooted to his spot, Minato rested his hand on kyuubi's neck pulling him towards the bed .

Kyuubi let himself be lead to the bed, he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time when he tried fighting the lord . He looked around slowly, he was starting to feel ill, the queen stud up from the bed as Kyuubi was pushed to sit down .

"Lay down ."Minato order, Kyuubi wanted to know what was going on and why he needed to lay down . But he did what he was told and lay-ed down .

The queen moved to the side of the bed, she graded on of Kyuubi's arms strapping it to the bed post and then the other . Kyuubi watched her as she moved back only to tug a his old worn shirt, the only sound in there was the tripping of his shirt and shorts . He hoped they would get him a new pair that's the only clothes he had .

"How are you going to do this ?" The queen ask lord Minato . Kyuubi never new her name why would they tell there works, he only seen her once or twice, even then it was only a glimpse .

"Just hold him down and make sure he's relaxed ." Kyuubi had know idea what they were talking about as he looked around staring in shock as the lord loosened he lower garments .

Many idea flowed through Kyuubi head as he was blind folded . He felt the bed shaft as the queen sat next to him, he new it was her by her sent, she smelt like flowers and blood .

"Are you going to use 'it' ." She asked .

"There's no need, he heals fast ." Kyuubi felt his legs being pulled apart, all instincts kicked in and he started fight the ropes the held his arms trying to put his legs back together .

"Stop moving ." He felt a small pinch, moment's later his body when completely still, nothing would work or move . Panic , kyuubi started to panic as something blunt push it way into him . He was in total shock, nothing should ever go in there ! The object moved around inside of him poking an brushing his inner walls .

It hit something, Kyuubi didn't know what . What he did know was it felt good, it made his body shake and tremble as it was hit again and again . Kyuubi was close he didn't know what was happening his body, it was shaking all over something building up wanting to explode .

As he was about to the object left him, he body twitch as the pleasure faded away . His leg was pushed higher up making his knees touch his toned chest, Kyuubi thought it was the object like before that was going in to him as he felt something push into him again .

To his shock, what ever that was pushing into him was much wider and thicker . Pain over took his body as the thick object forced it's way into him, the skin around it stretch painfully . Kyuubi head flow back as a load grown left him, he tried moving his lower body away, in which ended up with the object pushing deeper into him .

"Ahhh...stop...ah..please. " As he was about to start begging again something wet engulfed him, he grown in pleasure and in pain as everything hit him at once .

But soon after the hot wetness left him leaving only feeling full, Whatever the was inside of him was to big , it made his feel to stuffed . It pulled almost all the way out before it was slammed back in .

"Ahhhh..." Kyuubi couldn't hold back anymore . His ass was on fire but at the same time the pleasure he was getting from it hitting something inside of him make it more bearable .

--

It felt like it went on for hours before Kyuubi had finally came , he back arched eyes rolling back as everything went white . He anus violently contracted .

He was spent, it was almost hard to breath, or even move .

"Turn him over . " Kyuubi couldn't believe his ears. Rough hands turned him over flipping onto his stomach . His arms twisted because of the ropes .

With his knees bent holding him up, as a hand push him farther into the bed . A Violante thrust rip a scream from his throat, he shivered . Cumming so hard it made his body sore, very sore . Everything hurt, the thrust became more violent filling him more and more . His body felt is if it wasn't getting enough air as he took ragged breaths .

A hand grabbed his spent penis pulling on it , it hurt, he was dry . Something bite him, it hurt something bad but it felt good, it was like ecstasy . He came again this time feeling a hot wetness fill his already packed hole .

the blind folds were removed, Kyuubi squinted at the darkness but saw as clean as day lord Minato's face as the lord looked at him with something he haven't seen before since he been here , something other than disgust; it was almost caring .

**T.B.C--**

**This story is not going to be long or anything like three or four chapters, it really depend on yall...Sorry it's not beta but i will keep going over it see if anythings wrong. :D I'm tired bed time!!! zzzzzzzzzz**

**Till then...**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I'm later with updating everything!... I had a chapters typed out but then I wasn't on for a long time so now there gone, that's okay this one is better than before.

Let me not bore you with my rambles...on to the story!

**Chapter 2-**

"So that's why you didn't come back until two moons later?" Kane asked turning with both eyebrows raised. Kane always new something happened but never could put the pieces together . Something just never fit, when Kyuubi had came back there was nothing wrong with him, he acted completely normal .

"I didn't even remember after wards, the dream didn't seem real when I woke up the next day." Kyuubi answer staring down at his new born pup.

"What'cha gonna do with the pup?" Kyuubi new that question was coming, he asked himself the same question... and still he had no answer to give other then wait and see how things go .

"I haven't figured that out yet, there nothing I can really do while I'm locked in here." Kane didn't answer and the both went back to work, as time went on the yard started to become empty. Kyuubi looked up at the slowly setting sun, then to the pup that had long become restless as it wiggle in the crapped pouch .

As soon as kyuubi finished his work load he raised his right hand signaling he was done, a guard come over unlocking his shackles . They walked together in silence making there way into the building , Having a rest was long needed Kyuubi followed behind slowly .

The guard hurry into the palace, down the dark hall and into the large dinning area . It was meal time and all of the higher up vampires were having there daily meals, the meal wasn't quite as most would expect; most were having there own conversation making the room seen louder . The guard made his way over to the large table walking over to lord Minato, he kneel bowing his head .

"My lord." The guard said after Minato finished talking to his wife .

"What is it?" Minato asked glaceing at the kneeling guard .

"It is conformed sir... the kyuubi has had a child ." Minato fully turned his narrowed eyes at the guard .

" What is it?" Minato asked anchusly .

"A boy sir, it seems his was birthed last night ." The guard watch as Minato stone face cracked a small smile .

"Bring the kyuubi ...and my son." Minato commanded, the guard nodded then made his leave . After the guard left Minato turned to his wife sharing with her the good news .

"The child was born." His wife looked over surprised before giving him a false smile . He new how much she wanted to have a child, but they both new she couldn't, one of the many curses of being a vampire . But Minato need an heir and wanted a child for many centuries now, and she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise .

The doors opened again this time the guard and the kyuubi walked in, Minato waved them over . When the kyubbi finally stud before him, he could see the pup in the small pouch . It looked just like him from the hair to the skin color, Minato could barley contain his excitement . The others at the table watched on as Minato took the child from the pouch laying the small pup on his lap, some looked on in happiness and others in pity . They had to sink so low to have an heir .

Kyuubi watched on as Minato took the small new born, the baby started to whimper but didn't start to cry . Minato held the pup to his face giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead .

"What are you going to name it?" Kushina asked looking over Minato's shoulder . Minato thought for a moment looking at the small pup before cracking a small smile .

"What do you want to name it kyuubi... I will give you this small gifted of naming my child ." Kyuubi looked at Minato glaring as hard as he could .

"Naruto ." He whispered looking away from Minato . Kyuuby didn't have a reason for naming the pup Naruto, he just looked like a Naruto to him for some reason, but he couldn't put this finger on it .

"Naruto you say...ummm that should be good." Minato snapped his middle and thumb together signaling a guard .

"Get some clothes for Naruto." The guard bowed his head rushing off . When the guard was gone Minato looked back over to the pup then to Kyuubi .

" I will allow you to stay with Naruto here until he is old enough to eat on his own, do you understand?" Kyuubi gave a sharp nod not trusting his voice .

The guard came back with clothes in hand, holding then out to Kyuubi . Kyuubi took them putting them on his shoulder, he waited for Minato to hand over Naruto . Minato stud from his seat, the slowly walked away .

"I'll show you the room in which you'll be staying ." Kyuubi waited for a moment before following closely behind Minato, they walked down a long dark hall before turning, they went down a few stairs, it was know secret that most of the rooms were underground protecting the vampires from the sun light .

They finally came to a stop in front a large door, the door was plain, it wasn't designed like the others . Minato moved to the side allowing Kyuubi to go in first . The room was a large room filled with nothing but a large bed and crib, in the corner was a bright orange carpet on the carpet was different size teddy bears . _'Was Minato expecting a kid before or was this made for Naruto? .'_ Deep down Kyuubi was happy because he new Naruto will have a better life than he had, even if he not going to be in it .

"Go take a bath, you smell and I don't need to smelling up the place and my son ." Kyuubi felt hurt at his words but that passed quickly as soon as it came . What was his expecting? Minato being nicer to him because he birthed a pup for him . Kyuubi walked to the next room, it was a simple bathroom with only a bath and a sink . He quickly washed himself talking extra care to wash his nipples and he privets .

Kyuubi walked out holding his dirty clothes in hand , Minato looked up from Naruto when his heard Kyuubi walk in . Minato was surprised my Kyuubi body, he may have slept with him; but at that time he wasn't really paying attention, Kyuubi body was littered scars but mostly on his back . Minato could remember putting some there .

"W-where should I put these my lord? " Kyuubi had know problem with his nudity but as his watched as Minato's eyes travel from his face down down his stomach and rest on his privets, he couldn't help but want to cover up .

"Leave them next to the door I will have someone come a get it, there are some clothes on the bed over here, when you are done make sure you dress my son ." Kyuubi growled low in this throat as his walked over to the bed, he got dressed as fast as he could . When he was done he walked back over to Minato waiting for him to hand him his son .

Minato gave Kyuubi Naruto and watched him take the baby over the bed and dressed him . Kyuubi finished dressed Naruto and was about to pick him up again when he felt arm wrap around him, Kyuubi tensed as if waiting for a hit , he felt cold lips touch the back of his neck as the hot tongue suck on that one spot . One of the strong arms that was wrapped around his waist was removed and the a hand slowly mad it's way down, the hand came to rest on Kyuubi's privets that was covered by a thin layer of cloth .

Minato's hand sunk all the way down onto the cloth pants brushing against Kyuubi limp cock , Kyuubi tensed feeling himself harden at the touch . The hand took the Kyuubi cock and gave it a gentle pull .

"Put both hand on the bed, now." At frist Kyuubi didn't understand, before placing both of his hands on either side of Naruto's sleeping form . The hands pull and squeezed as the cold lips and hot tongue came back , Kyuubi didn't understand what was happening, everything seemed unreal as Minato worked his cock as his suckled on his neck . Everything became to much as Kyuubi came with a silent cry . everything was quite as Kyuubi stared down at sleeping Naruto . _"What just happened?"_

"Don't say a word of this, or else your will never see my son again ." Kyuubi gave a silent nod , to ashamed to turn and face Minato .

One Minato was gone did Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief, Naruto was still asleep at that time;his chubby form still, only moving every once in a awhile. Kyuubi climbed into the bed fulling Naruto to him .

Not surprisingly Kyuubi was put to work the next morning, Naruto was taken earlier that morning to be baby sat by his father . The yard was full, everyone doing there own work . Kyuubi was once again place next to Kane in the rock line, Kane gave a wave as Kyuubi approached .

"So how did thing go? ." Kyuubo took a minute to respond .

" Well I guess...they will only need me for a few more weeks to feed Naruto ."Kyuubi started his work, he needed something to keep his mind off Naruto .

"Naruto? ." Kane asked off handed .

"Oh yeah...they allowed my to name him ."

"So Naruto huh, what with the name?. "

"I don't know my father loved that name for some reason, but my mother didn't want to name me that ." Kyuubi explained, kyuubi had finally remembered the night before as to why he like the name so much .

"Ah...I see" Was Kane only words.

they both went back to work Kyuubi wanted to get back to his son.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3**

The night was uneventful after Minato's departure, surprisingly Naruto slept though the whole night without so much as rolling over. Despite that Kyuubi couldn't bring himself to go to sleep, he stayed up most of the night staring at Naruto sleeping peacefully. Kyuubi was only aware of morning when there was a knock on the door from one of the guards, he dressed Naruto quickly before leaving the room. Walking the similar corridors, up the steps to Minato's private chambers. One his way up there Kyuubi dropped Naruto off at his sitter when Kyuubi was informed that lord Minatowould like to see him . Minato never wanted to see him until now.

Minato was already waiting by the time kyuubigot there, he was sitting on his bed with only his night rob on, the rob was black blending in with the dark room. His hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail showing a tried look but anyone who new Minato would know better, Kyuubi wasn't sure what to make of it, he never saw Minato in such state before . The room was dark to the point were it was hard to make Minato out, but thankfully Kyuubi could, he always has to keep his guard up when his was around him .

"Well just don't stand there, come in. " Minato stud from his bed making his way toward the big poster closet at the far end of the dark room. Kyuubi stepped in not sure what to do with himself . He remember the last time he came to this room, the day Naruto was conceived .

"My lord? " Kyuubi asked questioningly as Minato looked around in the closet .

"Have a seat. " Was all Minato reply .

Kyuubi did as he was told, he wasn't use to Minato speaking to him without distaste leaking from his voice. Kyuubi sat waiting for Minato to make the first move . Minato came up behind Kyuubi running his hand across his smooth chest, his hands were cold and hard, hands you wouldn't except a lord to have . Hard working hands, rough and a bit hard . A necklace was placed on Kyuubi neck, it was a red diamond being held by a silver chain.

"What have you done to me? " Minato whispered coming in-front of Kyuubi looking him in the eye expecting an answer.

" My lord?..." Kyuubiasked not understanding what Minato meant . Kyuubi touch the necklace gently taking in the beauty as it sparkled in his fingers. Kyuubi did not understand why Minato would give him such a gift . It remind Kyuubi of fire, a beautiful flame.

Minato ran his hand across Kyuubi's face following every line on Kyuubi smooth face . Kyuubi looked back at him eyes following Minato every movement . Minato pulled back as if he was touching fire, but in Minato's mind Kyuubi was . Kyuubi was his fire, something he shouldn't touch without knowing he would be burned .

"I think about you, you know..." Minato whispered straightening himself before giving Kyuubi room .

"I didn't know that my lord." Kyuubi had the sudden urge to run for his life, as he watched Minato eyes roam his body . The fact that Minato was even saying that was freaking Kyuubi out .

"My lord may I be so bold and ask why I'm here?". The more he stayed here the more kyuubi thought he would go insane .

"Why yes you may, but even I don't have that answer to that." Minato looked away from kyuubi. The questions he had as to why this was happening.

Silence over took them as Kyuubi looked from Minato to the wall, then back again. Minato made the first move, standing up and walking away from Kyuubi, he watched as Minato disappeared into his private bathroom.

"You may go now." Came a solf whisper. Kyuubi didn't need to be told twice as he made his way to the door. Kyuubi left Minato chamber to head to the yard.

Kane was already out there when Kyuubi walked over, he stop to greet Kyuubi as he walked by; there was know word exchanged as they continued working. Kyuuni started working on the bigger rocks in this pile and left the smaller ones for later. The silence was finally broken by Kane.

"Is life good or what?" Kyuubi new it really wasn't a question, Kane wouldn't ask a question like that seriusly.

"Or what." Kyuubi answered back not taking his eye off his work.

"Oh come on now I haven't spoken to you in so long, what with the long face?" Kyuubi could tell Kane was in one of his "moods".

"I'm sorry but with what's going on with lord Minato and Naruto it hard for me to even think straight. Kuubi explained.

"What going on with lord Minato?." Kane ask curiusly .

"I don't no...just acting weird I guess." Kyuubi answered with a shrug, everything has changed and for the better he didn't think so. work detail was just about over as Kyuubi finished off his last few rocked he had. Kane was done by then but the guards allowed him to stick around, Kane chatted away as Kyuubi worked stopping here and there to point out a few things that was of un-importance to kyuubi, they way kyuubi used his right more than his left or how Kyuubi would look to the right when he was trying to picture something . None of that matter to Kyuubi though, he wanted to finish his work and get back to Naruto as soon as he could.

Finally finishing the little work he had left Kyubi made his way to the sitter. Kyuubi walking into the room expecting to see the sitter but found Kushina herself playing with little Naruto. Kyuubi first instinct was to run and rip the wretch's head off, but he new if he even lay-ed a finger on her he would be kill on the spot.

Kushina noticed him standing there and finally put Naruto down.

"Take it. " Kushina smirked watching as Naruto tried crawl to his mother, Kyuubi picked up Naruto and got ready to walk out when Kushina voice stopped him .

"I should be the one he calls mother not you, you disgusting animal ." Kushina got out the seat she was sitting in and walked out the room before Kyuubi. Kyuubi stud there stunned before he composed himself and finally walked out the room .

Kyuubi took Naruto back to his room putting the soft bed that he was now use to sleeping on, he sat Naruto down and watched try and roll onto his stomach. It amused Kyuubi to not get how the little pup didn't give up on the challenge.

"Here let me help you." Kyuubi gently rolled Naruto over on his back watching how his eye lit up . Night fell as it make the room pitch black, Kyuuni had to promblem seeing but it look like Naruto did. As Kyuubi moved he tried to follow but didn't seem to understand what direction his mother went . Kyuubi hope it was because of Naruto's age and nothing was wrong with him, he decided he would ask Kane tomorrow.

Dawn came as quickly as night, the morning air coming through the open bard window, Naruto was already awake by then. Kyuubi new the guard would be coming to to collect Naruto but until then he would spend as much to with his little pup as he could.

When the guard did come Kyuubi had just finshed licking Naruto of the durt the clung to him. Naruto found the tongue bath very funny, he was sadden when he was picked up and put into someone else arms.

"She hates me." Kyuubi explained rolling his sore shoulder .

" Come on now, no she doesn't...she hates all of us, but you my friend fuck her husband and and give him a child, something I figure she couldn't do." Kane being the smart ass he was found this very funny .

"How do you no she wouldn't have one? " Kyuubi asked not amused with the convocation .

"Come now you can't be this dense, if she could have a child why would have Lord Minato need you? " Kane asked finishing his share of work.

"Why can't she have one?" Kyuubi asked.

"That my friend in the question, and it come down to genetics, she can't have one because of what she is; her body can't carry a child." Kane waved his hands as he started to ramble on as about vampire anatomy.

Something about Kane answer really didn't make Kyuubi feel better at all, but then again what would it...it was truly only being used my Minato, Kane just conformed it.

**-TBC**


End file.
